Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a border detection method, and more particularly, a METHOD FOR FACILITATING DETECTING AND TRACKING MOVEMENT ACROSS AN AREA.
Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for detecting movement across specified areas have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which the address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 20060214141, Published/Issued on Sept. 28, 2006, to Yankielun, et al. teaches a method, and a compound for facilitating it, that enhances night vision by dispersing a luminescent to provide low-intensity area illumination. Luminescents may include naturally occurring bioluminescents (visible spectrum) or man-made, preferably non-toxic, chemical-based luminescents (also termed chemiluminescents), the latter available for use in either the visible or IR spectrum. It may be applied locally to a surface or remotely by means of a delivery system. Preferably, select luminescents are dispersed as an aerosol to contact targeted surfaces. These luminescents may be used in spaces otherwise difficult to image with night vision equipment. Specifically provided is a method for viewing a target under low ambient light conditions comprising dispersing a luminescent material on surfaces in a dark space to provide a low-level, spatially broad, source of supplemental scene illumination, and viewing the target with image enhancing devices that are otherwise marginally useful without the presence of the luminescent material.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 20100288943, Published/Issued on Nov. 18, 2010, to Lambert teaches a low-cost, easily deployed, degradable taggant that can be dispersed over a wide area to serve as a witness to activity in the area and for queuing of other sensors. The taggant enables nearly real-time change detection within the treated area using one or more simple optical sensing techniques.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 4481422, Published/Issued on Nov. 06, 1984, to deMarco, et. al. teaches a camouflage luminescent composition comprising by weight: 52 to 54% of a osphor, 1 to 3% of a pyrogenic colloidal silica; 0 to 3% of a raw umber colorant; 8 to 15% of an organic resin binder; 23 to 46% of a aromatic hydrocarbon solvent, and a method of use thereof.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 4324682, Published/Issued on Apr. 13, 1982, to Weston, et al. teaches a composition of matter useful for marking and identification purposes comprising a continuous, pressure rupturable coating containing (1) a flourescent material and (2) a water-insoluble, volatile, hydrocarbon solvent and a method of marking and identifying objects therewith.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 6524390, Published/Issued on Feb. 25, 2003, to Jones teaches a handwashing medium which may be in liquid, cream, powder or spray form is provided with a detection agent such as an invisible fluorescent additive, which combination is then rubbed onto one'S hands using the individual's handwashing technique and is allowed to dry. The individual's hands are rinsed with water as in the normal handwashing fashion and the hands are then exposed to an activating agent such as an ultraviolet (UV) light source. Areas missed during handwashing retain the fluorescent additive and are clearly visible due to fluorescence. The method is useful in evaluating one's handwashing technique and has applicability anywhere cleanliness is required such as in hospitals, clinics, restaurants, etc., and may be used as an instructional aid in teaching young children proper hygiene techniques. The invisible fluorescent additive in a handwashing medium may also be used in determining patterns of body part contact such as contact with one's hands or feet in a given area by applying the invisible fluorescent additive to a body part and exposing the area to UV light to detect the presence of residue of the fluorescent agent.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 7279234, Published/Issued on Oct. 09, 2007, to Dean teaches methods of using a transparent, luminescent polymer for transparent marking and/or labeling for identity verification purposes. Also disclosed are sheets, films, markers, labels and taggants comprising transparent, luminescent polymers. Also disclosed are articles labeled with a transparent, luminescent polymer. This invention particularly relates to use of transparent, luminescent polymer compositions comprising ethylene (meth)acrylic acid copolymers and rare earth ions and transparent, luminescent polymer compositions comprising methyl (meth)acrylate/(meth)acrylic acid copolymers, fatty acids and rare earth ions for these purposes.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 20090068116, Published/Issued on Mar. 12, 2009, to Douglas teaches a luminescent composition, with a luminescent marker and a ionizing agent exhibiting luminescence for an indicatory period once intermixed, and with luminance intensity remaining at a threshold intensity during indicatory period. Luminescence also can be exhibited responsive to responsive to excitatory light applied to the composition. The luminescent marker includes a coumarinic compound and the ionizing agent includes an ammonium base. Antimicrobial agents are included. A luminescence measuring apparatus includes a photoemitter and a photodetector responsive to an emissive light induced by photoemitter. An optical filter can be used with the photodetector. A two-phase composition dispensing apparatus includes a first phase reservoir, a second phase reservoir, a mixing nozzle, and a dispensing mechanism.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 3812052, Published/Issued on May 21, 1947, to Weston teaches compositions of matter useful for marking and identification purposes comprising a solvent, a fluorescent material and a coumarone-indene resin and a method of marking and identifying objects therewith.
A NINTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 4089797, Published/Issued on May 16, 1978, to Heller, et al. teaches an air-reactive chemiluminescent formulation is encapsulated and material which will catalyze the reaction of the formulation with air is affixed to the outside of the capsule. When the capsule is crushed, the formulation, air and the catalyst all come into contact with one other and high intensity light is produced rapidly.
A TENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 5734167, Published/Issued on Mar. 31, 1998, to Skelly teaches methods of farming, which are particularly useful at nighttime, include a method of using apparatus to enable an equipment operator to determine and maintain a course along a field. The methods enable a user to determine spray patterns in target areas that have been sprayed with agricultural products. The methods employ fluorescent pigments and a source of illumination which causes the fluorescent pigments to fluoresce.
AN ELEVENTH EXAMPLE, Japanese Patent Office Document No. JP 2008019575, Published/Issued on Jan. 31, 2008, to Maruyama, et al. teaches to solve the following problems that: much labor and a long time are required because an existing rigid layer must be stripped off when a paving board for guidance is applied to an existing pavement, though the paving board for guidance containing a luminous agent is also used, because refuge becomes impossible and there is a high risk that a secondary disaster may occur due to the impossibility of the refuge on the ground that its gets completely pitch-dark, in the case that a power failure occurs in a subway due to earthquakes; a resin cannot be preserved for a long period of time because the resin is inevitably scraped away by persons' feet and other moving objects, in the case of a method in which the resin containing a luminous pigment is applied to the pavement; and the resin should be preserved for a long period of time, particularly, so as to prepare countermeasures against a natural disaster occurring once in several years or once in several decades. ; SOLUTION: A groove section is provided by grinding the existing rigid pavement, and the luminous pigment and the resin are applied into the groove section. The luminous pigment and the resin are applied as a mixture. Otherwise, firstly, the resin is applied, the luminous pigment is sprayed on the resin, and the sprayed luminous pigment is topcoated.
A TWELFTH EXAMPLE, Chinese Patent Office Document No. CN 101024593, Published/Issued on Aug. 29, 2007, to Sun Yuke teaches a manufacture method for flower fertilizer that has decoration effect. It is made up from 10-20 portions of celadon calcium magnesium phosphorus, 14-23 portions of white ammonia sulfate, 10-20 portions of red potassium chloride, 1-5 portions of white borax, 2-8 portions of white zinc sulphate, 15-25 portions of urea formaldehyde, 5-15 portions of grey ammonium phosphate, 5-10 portions of yellow alta mud, 2-8 portions gold powder, and 2-5 portions of luminous paint. The invention could be used on the surface of soil and could improve sensitive of beauty.
A THIRTEENTH EXAMPLE, World Intellectual Property Office Document No. WO 2008138044, Published/Issued on Nov. 20, 2008, to Osvath, et al. teaches a tagged explosive comprising an explosive composition and a precursor tag, the precursor tag comprising a transformable material that can transform during detonation of the explosive composition into a luminescent tag.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for detection methods have been provided in the prior art that adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.